


Yuletide

by Mythicamagic



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Affection, Christmas Fluff, F/M, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post Curse, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Tohru and Hatori meet for a date in the park during the holidays. Hatohru oneshot
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Hatori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Yuletide

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was originally a tumblr prompt, but I expanded on it. Happy Holidays!

Hatori checked his watch for the umpteenth time. She wasn't late or anything, he just needed to check. It was the only thing that gave him away, since his countenance remained outwardly calm.

Typically, he picked Tohru up for their dates, but she'd insisted on meeting him out in the city tonight. That suited Hatori fine, as it spared him Shigure's inane comments, for now. He returned both hands to the safety of his pockets, standing silent and watchful on the street, lingering near the trees of one of the city's many parks. The cold December air bit at pale cheeks, giving his nose a red tinge. He hoped the easily distracted woman had remembered a scarf this time. He'd brought a spare, just in case.

"Hatori!" A voice called through the crowd.

Hatori stiffened, turning his head to see her approaching. Arisa and Hana waved her off, ever the protective sentinels that had chaperoned her there. Arisa gave him the usual sharp grin that hinted at breaking his kneecaps should any harm befall their precious friend. Hatori tried to silently assure her he'd break his own if that were to happen, thank you. Hana smiled slightly gentler as they walked away into the crowd.

"I'm sorry, I hope you weren't waiting too long," Tohru fussed, hurrying closer, breath puffing visibly in the air.

"You're early, it's fine," he muttered. Good, a scarf was in use around her neck.

Bright brown eyes glittered as she skidded to a stop before him, losing her balance in her enthusiasm. Her forehead bumped his chest once before she giggled and straightened, hands gently latching onto his grey coat. One of his own slid from his pocket, settling at the base of her spine. They'd been dating for a long time. Far longer than they'd admitted to anyone else, but she still smiled at him like they were some new, shiny thing. Like he was worthy of it.

She gained an expectant look that signalled she wanted something, so Hatori leaned down, pressing gentle lips to the corner of her mouth with a slight smile. A mere brush. Chaste- because they were both highly private and this thing between them, unexplainable- needed to be handled carefully and nurtured.

Their breaths intermingled. Tohru's lashes fluttered open slowly, as though roused from a dream- before her kind features morphed into a brilliant grin. Grasping his chilly hand, she blinked and looked down at it.

"Did you forget your gloves?"

Violet eyes widened slightly, feeling the fuzzy drag of her fluffy pink mittens. "Ah... seems like it," the doctor winced. It appeared he was in no position to be lecturing her.

Smiling, she gave a playfully exasperated sigh that was usually his signature noise- raising his calloused, healing hands and breathing hot puffs of air onto them. She rubbed them, trying to warm the already chilled skin. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" she chastised in a deep, poor imitation of his voice.

Hatori wrestled a hand free to tug on the ends of her bangs playfully, eliciting a whine. He was helpless to resist as she decided he'd just have to wear one of the pink mittens, wrestling the ridiculously small thing over his long fingers. She held onto his other hand, rubbing it every so often in an effort to soothe him from the cold. He couldn't exactly tell Tohru out-loud that her presence alone warmed him more than any meagre glove could- that would be cheesy and romantic, and Hatori hardly knew how to express such sentiments. It was a miracle she could read his silent care enough to understand that he loved her.

Pink, blue, green, red and yellow suddenly illuminated her hair and face. Christmas lights had turned on, wrapped around the branches of the trees all around the park. They glinted merrily; the lights dissolving but then returning in different merry colours.

"Look, Hatori," she breathed. "This is what I wanted to show you. Aren't they wonderful?"

Hatori was looking. Though probably not where she wanted. Tohru's upturned face and infectious, palpable joy seeped into his chest. Warmth pooled there, spreading right down to the ends of his toes.

"Yes, they are..." he agreed softly.

Tohru glanced at him and blinked, soon giving a gentle giggle. "Ohhh that was a surprisingly cheesy move from you, sir."

"I don't care," leaning down, he exceeded their usual quota for the day of PDA, dragging her into another kiss and this time- delivering it with reverent, barely restrained feeling.

Tohru's face glowed cherry red by the time they broke away, both of them ignoring any stares.

"Happy Christmas, miss Honda," the words slipped out in a low, intimate murmur.

Brown eyes smiled and Tohru leaned up, unwrapping his scarf and trading it with hers- enclosing the fluffy pink pom-pom scarf around his neck and wrapping his dark blue one around herself- nuzzling into it with a long inhale, capturing a lungful of his scent. At Hatori's startled blush, she flashed a gleeful grin.

"Happy Christmas."

* * *

_End_


End file.
